Trucks are a widely popular variety of transportation for both commercial and private use. Private owners of trucks often use their vehicles to tow all manners of recreational vehicles such as campers or trailers that carry other vehicles such as ATVs.
In the event an individual would like to carry a second vehicle such as a golf cart while also towing a camper, the truck can no longer safely execute both tasks as the tailgate would neither be fully closed nor fully extended (see FIG. 1 of the prior art). Lowering the tailgate of the trucks extends its overall length thereby interfering with the standard placement of gas tanks mounted on campers. However, removing the tailgate to accommodate the towed item would also be an unacceptable solution as the second vehicle will not be secured on the truck bed and may have its rear wheels hanging over the end of the truck bed.
Thus, Applicant desires a truck bed solution that eliminates obstruction of the tailgate by a towed vehicle, while at the same time, enabling the truck bed to securely carry a second vehicle.